


The Destiny in Our Hands

by Agirlwithtoomuchtime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Destiny, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow burn but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwithtoomuchtime/pseuds/Agirlwithtoomuchtime
Summary: You find yourself washed up on the shore of an unfamiliar place. You find yourself wondering why you are. You thought that you were in your room, why did you wake up on a beach. You hear voices in the distance and felt fear run through your veins. Who are they and do they know what happened to you? You eyes grow wide as you see Katara and Aang approach you. Wait, you thought they weren't real? Are you still in a dream? The sand definitely feels real so how did you end up in a show? Could you help team avatar or would you change their destiny for the worst?
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have written and I'm learning things as I go along but I have help. This fanfic is being co written by Jade she doesn't have a Ao3 account but I still want to give her credit and you might notice that this isn't going to be exactly like the show but I'm not going to give too much away. I hope you enjoy! -Luna

You awoke with a start when a wave washed over you sending salt water in your eyes, mouth and nose. You coughed trying to get the water out of your lungs. You wiped at your eyes trying to get rid of the burning sensation. What a great way to start your morning. Wait, was it even morning? You could have sworn that it was light when you fell asleep. You were so tired after school that as soon as you got home you took a well needed nap. You would have never expected to wake up on a beach with sand getting into some uncomfortable places. Did you sleep walk here? No that couldn't have been possible, you didn't live near a beach. Your vision was starting to clear and you took your chance to look around to find clues about where you are. You immediately noticed that the colors seemed brighter than they usually were. Were you in a dream? The sand certainly felt real against your skin and the taste of salt on your tongue was hard to ignore.

You heard voices in the distance and jumped out ready to fight. Wait, fight? Since when did you know how to fight? Back home you never took any type of self defense class which looking back might have been a mistake. The voices grew closer and you took on a fighting pose. You glanced down at your clothes and gasped. You weren't wearing your usual style instead it was replaced with a blue tunic that looked very familiar. Your eyes widen as you scan the area more carefully. This place looked familiar then it hit you. Holy shit. You were in the Avatar universe but how? You didn't have enough time to question yourself as two figures approached from the forest. They stopped in their tracks as they saw you.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, her eyes narrowed at you. It was like she was trying to dig into your soul to see if you were a threat. Your mouth dried up as you tried to explain who you were. You couldn't believe it. The characters that you loved so much were now in front of you talking to you. Sure they looked like they were going to attack you but that's beside the point. After a few seconds of silence you forced yourself to talk feeling the tense atmosphere.

"I'm Y/n, from the Northern water tribe" You had no idea why you added that last part. You weren't from this universe, you guessed that this must be the way you fit into this world.

"Nice to meet you Y/n. I'm Katara the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe and this is the avatar, Aang" As she pointed to Aang he smiled and waved. He was more adorable in person. Katara seemed more at ease now that she knew more about you.

"How did you end up here?" Aang asked, a look of concern as he studied your appearance which was covered in sand and very messy.

"Well.." You didn't know what to say. The truth is you had no idea how you ended up here. You couldn't exactly tell them 'I come from another world where this is a show and I woke up here.' They would think you were insane or they wouldn't trust you. Luckily your mouth answered on it's own.

"I was looking for a scroll that was stolen from my people but I fell off my boat and washed up here" Was that really what happened to you in this universe. Memories flashed through your mind of you on the boat laughing with your best friend, what was his name? Oh it was Adam, before a violent storm threw you into the cold abyss below. You remembered how you fought against the waves struggling to breathe. You had to water bend a wave to carry you to the nearest coast. Wait since when could you water bend? Now this was interesting. These memories couldn't be your own. This isn't your life. This isn't your universe. Aang waved a hand in front of your face.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked you gently. His eyes looked at you with pity.

"Yeah I'm fine, just zoned out" Your voice wavered and you cursed yourself for sounding so weak. You could tell they both didn't buy it by the way they looked at each other and then you.

"Do you want to camp out with us tonight?" Katara asked knowing that you didn't have anything with you.

"I don't have any other choice" You let out a laugh but it sounded fake. They nodded in understanding.

"We will lead you there" and with that you followed them through the forest. This seemed different from the episodes speaking of episodes you should be right after they steal the scroll from the pirates. You didn't remember much about this episode but you know that Katara would be caught by Zuko and the pirates that night. You entered the camp and saw Sokka busy studying a map which you assumed was to the North pole. Katara cleared her throat making her presence known to her brother. He shot up and looked at her with his signature shit eating grin.

"Did you guys find anything to eat? I'm starving" Katara rolled her eyes.

"No but we found a girl" Aang piped in and shoved you forward. Sokka frowned as he eyed you up and down.

"And why is she here?" He asked not really trusting you.

"Well we found her lying on the shore and we decided it would be best to let her at least spend the night," Katara explained as if it was common sense. Sokka looked a bit annoyed at his sister's kindness. He still didn't trust you after all you were still a stranger to them. You could have been a spy for the fire nation. What if you were with the pirates.

"Sokka can we please let her stay, We can't just leave her" Aang pulled out his best puppy eyes. Sokka sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine, she can stay one night but if you do anything I won't hesitate to kick your butt" He waved his boomerang to emphasize his point. You let out a sigh of relief as you had a place where you would be safe.

"I'll be out of your hair in the morning" You promised but Sokka just shooed you away with his hand as he went back to studying his map. You spent the rest of the day watching Katara and Aang waterbend. It was even more incredible watching it in person. The way the water flowed so gracefully. Katara was having a bit more trouble following the scrolls than Aang which led her to storm off. You would have to try out your water bending later as it was now time for dinner. Katara cooked up a stew that was delicious. You began to feel the familiar pull of sleep as you wrapped the blanket they had given you around you. Tonight was going to be eventful and you had to be prepared.


	2. A Rough Night

You heard sounds in the night, you assumed that you were just in a dream but when you felt a fuzzy creature jump on your face that's when you woke up and realized it wasn't a dream, it was real. You looked around and saw that Katara was gone with the scrolls. You decided to start searching for the female water bender knowing that she was by the river but you were scared of this new unknown world that you found yourself in. Even though you knew what was going to happen to the characters around you, you weren't sure about what was going to happen to you. You didn't belong in this world, you belonged to the modern world where this is just a show.

As you walk through the nature of the world still searching for Katara, You are amazed with the beautiful nature of this world. You could see some scorch marks on the trees and remembered the fire benders, the ones that ruined the peace of the world. They ruined everything '' I hope that I don't mess up the fate of this universe'' saying to yourself '' How am I supposed to help if I can't fight, yes I water bend but I don't know how to control it I mean my memory showed me water bending but it wasn't me''. You snapped out of your inner monologue when you caught sight of something familiar up ahead. You saw Katara trying to train her water bending using the scroll. You could tell she was having some trouble and stepped out into the moonlight.

"Need some help?" You called out. She jumped letting the water she was bending fall to the ground.

"Oh, Y/n you scared me" She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was just you.

"Could you tell that I'm struggling" She sounded defeated.

"Only a little bit but those moves are pretty hard if you don't have a teacher" You explained but her frown deepened.

"Aang seems to be doing just fine mastering these moves" She grumbles. You let out a small smile.

"Well he has a great teacher" She was about to interrupt you but you carried on.

"You, sure the scrolls are helpful but you are able to show him the movements and give tips plus it does help that he's the avatar" As you spoke, her frown started to disappear and she seemed determined.

"Thanks Y/n , it means a lot that you think i'm a good teacher to Aang. It's stressful having the fate of the world on your back. I don't want Aang to go through this alone but I feel like i'm not strong enough to fight yet. Time is running out" She admitted. It was strange seeing her so vulnerable. She always seemed so strong in the show but now she stands in front of you like a scared puppy. She was just a kid yet she held the fate of the world in her hands along with Aang.

"I couldn't imagine how you feel right now with everything going on but I want to help you guys. I'm from the Northern tribe. I could get you guys in easily" You were determined to help them but you would have to train if you were to be of any help. Her eyes widened and held a spark of hope.

"You want to help us but you could get killed" She said in disbelief.

"I could be killed anywhere I go but if I die helping you at least I did something worthy" She nodded.

"Well I guess we could work on bending together" She gave you a smile and you gladly returned it. Just as you were about to start you noticed two ships approaching you fast.

"Umm, Katara?" You pointed over to them. She turned to look at where you were pointing.

"How did they find us?" She questioned.

"We have to go" You scrambled to grab the scroll but you felt strong arms around your waist. You struggled but they were too strong. You saw Katara was having the same problem as you. You both were thrown against a tree where another guy tied you up. How could you forget that Zuko and the pirates were going to catch you? You saw Aang and Sokka were caught in nets. They both looked at you with worry in their eyes but you just shook your head. You noticed that Zuko was holding the scroll over a flame in his hand. A feeling of panic washed over you as you saw how close the flame was. That scroll was important to your tribe and you weren't going to just let it get destroyed. You could feel the energy of the river next to you. It was a feeling you weren't used to. You moved your hand a bit and saw that a part of the river moved with it. You were so focused on freeing your hand that you didn't notice the whole fight scene that was in front of you until you saw a dagger flying at you. You closed your eyes and waited for it to hit you but it hit the rope right next to you, freeing you and Katara. You grabbed her hand and started running to the pirate's boat. You could feel Zuko's eyes on your back but you ignored it. You nodded your head towards the boat to Aang and Sokka and hoped that they understood what you were trying to say. Katara struggled to get out of your grip to help her friends but your grip was too tight. You practically threw you and Katara on the boat and you saw Aang and Sokka followed suit. Sokka grabbed the wheel but there was a look of panic and confusion on his face.

"This thing wasn't built by the water tribe" He said as he tried to use the wheel.

"Well at least we are away from them" Just as you finished your sentence you saw the fire nation ship that was taken by the pirate's following close behind you.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse" You mumbled under your breath but Aang heard you.

"Umm guys we are about to go over a waterfall" Aang yelled.

"Katara, Aang, Y/n bend the water to stop us" Sokka commanded.

"But-" You were about to protest.

"Just do it!" Sokka yelled at you. Katara and Aang immediately started bending the water to keep the boat in place. You had no idea what to do. You only moved a bit of water. You doubted that you could move this much water but you decided to try anyways. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to feel the water. That feeling you got before came back as you started moving your hands up. You opened your eyes and saw the wave got bigger. You couldn't believe you were water bending. It was always your dream to be some kind of bender and now you were. You lost focus causing the wave to lower. The boat rocked a bit, almost throwing you off.

"Watch it you guys" Sokka complained. You turned to give him a sassy remark but the fire nation ship crashed into you, throwing you all over the waterfall. All you could hear was screaming and you thought that it was all over until you felt something hard under you and a roar.

"Appa!" Everyone yelled relieved to be saved by their flying friend.

"Y/n, this is Appa the flying sky bison" Aang introduced.

"I know" You said without thinking. Your eyes widen at the confused expressions on the gangs faces.

"I mean I have heard about the avatar and his sky bison: You quickly recovered. They all seemed to move past your little mistake.

"To the North pole!" Sokka said, determined.


	3. New Challenges

‘’Pheww.. That was close’’ you said while sitting on Appa. Appa is bigger than you thought or saw on tv. The team was flying with the bison in the sky, the feeling of the air in your hair and the soft fluffy hair carpet you were sitting on reminding you this wasn’t a dream but a new reality for you.  
The feeling of water bending a few seconds ago was amazing but you were still insecure about your powers and what you could do. You look at your hands and tell yourself ‘’ I hope I don’t ruin anything, I don’t wanna ruin this, I have to get stronger for me, for the team and for the world who is living 100 years war’’ as you mumble softly to yourself but the gang still heard you

‘’ Don’t worry Y/n, you did a great job’’ Aang reassured to try to make you feel better 

‘’ But I ruined the wave for you guys’’ you complained

‘’ I’m nowhere as strong as you guys, this is all new for me, the adventure and the bending’’ as you looked down at your hand again, feeling worthless to the team 

‘’ Every bender has to start somewhere and yes in the beginning its hard...’’ Katara and Aang continued to give a speech about how you just needed to learn.

‘’.... you feel like you are failing but that’s why we have to practice everyday so that we can be stronger. In this way we can crush the firebenders and stop this once and for all’’ Aang tells you, showing his wisdom and the responsibilities of being the avatar.

‘’ You are right’’ you say more secure than before

‘’ maybe it is a good idea that you train with us for now on ‘’ Katara says to you 

‘’ Really?’’ you reply with a happy tone and with stars in your eyes.

‘’ Really?’’ complained Sokka cause he still doesn't trust you. After Katara gives a death glare at her brother as she says 

‘’ Really’. Sokka puts his hands up in defeat. You were so happy that you hugged Katara ‘’ thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t let you down’’ while saying it, you felt so happy cause you were officially a part of the team. This was always a dream ever since you watched Avatar and now you were living it. As you let Katara go, Sokka tells you

‘’ Okay miss! You’re now in our team so let me tell you this clearly, if we found out you're a spy or a friend of the firebenders, I promise we won't be soft towards you, is that clear?!’’. You shake yes out of fear 

‘’sure…’’ He keeps a stern expression but you see it break down into a smile.

‘’ Okay, welcome to the family!’’ as he hugs you so tightly that you can’t breathe

‘’ Sokka, i can’t breathe..’’ as you turn blue, 

‘’sorry’’ as he lets you go sheepishly. Aang starts leading Appa to land in some kind of forest.

“Appa is getting tired and we should rest,” Aang explained. Everyone nodded in agreement already tired from the previous events. You barely got any sleep and it was starting to take a toll on you. Appa landed and everyone got off but the thing was you had no idea how to get off. Appa was huge and you couldn’t just jump down. Aang noticed the look of fear in your eyes and air bended you down. It was weird being carried down by air. Was this what it felt like to fly? You closed your eyes and moved your arms up and down to seem like you were flying. You could hear laughter around and saw the group laughing at your antics. You blushed deeply as they caught you. Your feet were now on the group and you rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. The laughter died down but the smiles never left their faces.

“That was adorable” Katara broke the silence. Your blush deepened at her statement. 

“I just-” Aang’s laugh cut you off. 

“It’s ok Y/n, we aren’t laughing at you. “ The gaang seemed a lot less tense after your little show and you were glad that you were able to get them to laugh during these times.

“Watch out Sokka I might be taking your place as the funny one” you winked at him and he looked offended.

“Hey!’ He groaned which set the group in another fit of laughter. Your laughter was interrupted by the screech of Momo. 

“We should go help him,” Aang yelled, already running towards the noise. The rest of the group followed. Sokka with his boomerang ready and Katara with her water. You didn’t have anything other than your fists and low self esteem. You saw that Aang had stopped and was looking up. You followed his gaze and saw Momo was trapped in a cage.

“Fire nation traps…” Aang muttered to no one.

“We have to free Momo” Right as you said that Aang already was making his way up there. He cut the rope causing it to fall on the ground letting Momo free. 

“We have to help the others” He pointed over to the other cages. Sokka threw his boomerang and managed to knock both of them down. You were impressed and Sokka noticed this which inflated his already huge ego. 

“If the fire nation is here we should go” Katara reasoned. 

“I agree, we can take Appa and fly out of here” Aang agreed.

“Are you guys crazy? How do you think they keep finding us? We are flying on a huge fluffy creature! That’s easy to spot so we should walk instead” Katara and Aang were a bit shocked at Sokka’s outburst.

“But if we fly we will get there faster” Katara tried to reason with her stubborn brother.

“My instincts tell me that we should walk” Aang and Katara groan. 

“Sorry Appa but I guess we are walking. I guess walking can be fun” Aang tried to lift everyone’s mood but a few minutes later he was tired of walking.

“How can you guys walk everywhere? This is so tiring!” Aang complained. 

“Well somebody’s instincts think that this is a good idea” Katara said with a bitter tone as she glared at her brother. You noticed that Aang was having trouble with the bag he had to carry. 

“Here Aang, let me carry that for you” You grabbed it before he could protest. He looked at you gratefully. Sokka ignored the glare his sister was giving him and carried on. 

“My instincts are never wrong!” He boasted with a smug look on his face. You rolled your eyes at him. You came face to face with fire nation soldiers as you entered their camps.

“What about your instincts Sokka!” You whispered yelled to him. He looked at you nervously as he struggled to come up with something to say.


	4. The Freedom Fighters

“If you let us go we won’t hurt you” You facepalmed at Sokka’s attempt at a threat. Was that really the best he had? The soldiers didn’t seem to buy it at all.

“You won’t hurt us?” One of the soldiers laughed in your faces.

“Nice going Sokka” You hissed, punching him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and glared at you.

“Do you have a better idea?” He replied harshly.

“I actually do, run!” You yelled as you were already booking it past the soldiers. The gaang watched you as you ran only judging you a little bit. Katara bended some water to block some of their fire attacks while Aang used his air bending to distract the soldiers. When you ran a fire bender stopped in front of you

‘’Not so fast little girl’’ the man snarled, as he was about to attack you, suddenly he collapsed on the grass. When you turned around you saw a guy in a tree, you recognized him in a second.

’ Hey, look!’’ You pointed at Jet. In the next moment Jet was knocking the fire guys out and that’s when the others came along helping win over the fire benders. When Jet finished the last guy he stood in front of Katara, looking in her eyes

‘’ ...well hello’’ using his smolder on her . It made her blush

‘’ ...hey‘’ She replied shyly as they looked over the battle that just happened.  
The gaang was surprised by the guys when Jet introduced himself and his freedom fighter.

‘’ My name is Jet and this is my freedom fighters Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke and Pipsqueak.’’

‘’Pipsqueek, that’s a funny name’’ you say to the little guy. The little guy sniffs while the big guy answered

‘’ You think my name is funny?’’ with a deep voice

‘’ It’s hilarious…..’’ You answered as you looked nervously at the guy but suddenly he burst into laughter and smacked you to the ground. You laugh along.

‘’Um thanks for saving us, Jet!’’ Katara said as she walked over to him,

‘’ I should be thanking you. Thanks to you guys we found the right solution to knock the soldiers out. We are waiting for a plan all morning’’ said Jet while Katara is annoyed

‘’ We were relying on instinct’’ looking at her doof brother. Sokka rolled his eyes at Katara’s statement. You tried hard to hide a smile that was making its way on your face. Jet glanced over to you with a smirk.

“Do you guys want to see something cool?” He said his gaze still focused on you. You shrunk under his gaze. Wasn’t he supposed to be flirting with Katara? Why did it feel like you were his prey. You shook off the uneasiness and followed everyone to the hideout.

“So where is this hideout?” Sokka asked suspiciously. Jet just smirked at his question.

“Grab onto this” He handed Sokka a vine. Sokka looked at him confused.

“What-” Before he could finish the sentence he was hoisted up into the trees.

“Who’s next?” Jet asked.

“I’ll get up there myself” Aang huffed as he airbended himself up into the trees after Sokka.

“Well I guess that leaves you girls, grab on to me” Something about the way he said that made you feel uncomfortable. Katara didn’t seem fazed one bit as she grabbed on to him excitedly. They both looked at you expectantly as you stood there.

“Is there another vine I could use? I don’t want yours to snap because of me.” It was a lame excuse but it was the best you could do.

“If this vine can handle Pipsqueek then it can handle the three of us” He said confidently. You gave a nervous smile as you hesitantly grabbed on to Jet. He tugged the vine a bit causing you guys to shoot up into the trees. Jet’s face was so close to yours that you could feel his hot breath on the side of your face. The wind whipped your hair in your face but as fast as you got on you got off. You jumped out of Jet’s hold as soon as you felt solid ground beneath you. Aang and Sokka both looked at you with a look of confusion at your action. You offered them a small smile as a way to show that you were ok. Aang seemed to buy it but Sokka was skeptical.

“Feel free to walk around the base and look around. Katara? Y/n? Would you like a tour by yours truly?” Jet winked at you and Katara. You internally scoff at his question but Katara seemed eager.

“Yes we would love a tour, right Y/n?” Her tone made it seem like it wasn’t a question more of a command but you wouldn’t give in.

“Actually, Me and Sokka were going to explore together” Sokka and Katara both raised an eyebrow at you.

“We were?” Sokka asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, we were” You insisted. You didn’t want to be with Jet any longer than you had to be. He was a lot creepier in person at least in this episode. You dragged Sokka by his arm far away from everyone. You looked over your shoulder to make sure that Jet or the freedom fighters weren’t behind you.

“Can I ask why you dragged me away from everyone? I know that I’m an extremely handsome fellow but I have to let you know that I don’t see you in that way” You blushed and punched him in the arm.

“Ew no, no way I would like you that way.” You said in disgust and made gagging noises to bring your point across. He rolled his eyes at your antics but a smile made its way on his face.

“But I just wanted to get away from Jet. He gives me the creeps” You shivered at the thought of being near him again.

“I see what you are saying. I don’t trust him at all” He looked serious which was a rare look on him.

“What should we do Mr idea guy?” You teased but you could see the wheels turning in his head.

“He seems to have an interest in you...” You gagged but he kept going.

“You can maybe flirt back with him to find out if anything weird is going on here” He finished.

“Why can’t you do it?” You complained.

“Well I don’t know if you noticed but I don’t think he swings that way and I don’t either” He deadpanned. You laughed and he joined in a few seconds later.

“Fine I’ll do it but only because I feel like something fishy is going on” You sighed in defeat.

“Speaking of fish, let's go get something to eat because i’m starving” You rolled your eyes playfully.

“When are you not?” He smacked your shoulder.

“Hey! I’m not always hungry..” He tried to defend himself but you had a knowing look in your eyes.

“Maybe not all the time..” He smirked thinking that you were admitting to being wrong.

“But, most of the time you are” You finished holding in your laughter at the look on his face.

“We should head back before they wonder where we are,” Sokka suggested, changing the subject. You nodded your head and followed behind him. This was going to be one hell of a mission.


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updates. I'm starting school which is taking up a lot of time and I'm going through the phase of being unmotivated with my work and feeling like nothing is good enough to post. I didn't give up on this story yet! It just might take some time to write each chapter. I hope you all understand and I love each and everyone of you that reads this. It really means a lot that people are willing to read my bad writing. I hope you have a great day and don't forget to drink some water. Take care of yourselves!

You and Sokka made it back to the main area where Jet had called for a feast. Katara looked at you two suspiciously as you sat down next to Aang. You and Sokka gave Katara a nervous smile which made her more confused. 

“Remember the plan” He whispered into your ear. You nodded, a sense of unease growing in the pit of your stomach.

“ Today we are celebrating our victory against the fire nation swine!’’ Jet began with his speech, you rolled your eyes but Jet saw it. You smiled the best smile that you could. You call it your ‘you are going down but i’m faking right now’ smile. He smirked as he continued and you fought down the urge to vomit.

‘’The fire nation think they don’t have to worried about some stupid kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they are right...’’ He took a break to sip his drink, everyone on the team started booing 

‘’ or maybe,They are dead wrong!’’he yelled causing everyone cheered and hollered. 

‘’Nice speech Jet’’ Katara complimented, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He let out a chuckle at her attempt of flirting. 

‘’ Thanks, by the way you and Aang did a great job this morning beating the fire guys up!’’ Katara’s face flushes a deep red. 

‘’ Of course he did a great job cause he’s the avatar but honestly I need more training’ ’She admitted. You looked at her with pity as you remembered what was going to happen to her as well as the conversion that the two of you had when you first met. Watching the show was completely different than actually being in it. Now that you have developed relationships with the characters that you admired you could see what they were going through more than you could through a screen. You just wanted to hug the poor girl and tell her that everything was alright.

‘’ I think you and Aang help to solve our struggle…’’ Jet tried to explain but Sokka cut him off by saying 

‘’ but we have no time cause we have to leave tonight.’’ Sokka stood up, walked away and heard Jet saying 

‘’ You're kidding me, I need you for an important mission tomorrow” Sokka’s ears perked up at the thought of being needed for something. 

“I’ll only go if Y/n can come too” You wished that you could have punched him in his stupid mouth right there and then. Sokka could practically feel your anger radiating off of you. He crossed his arms and gave you a look that made you sigh in defeat. Jet watched this exchange with an unreadable expression. 

“Of course she can come if she’s up for it” He turned to you patiently waiting for an answer. 

“Y-Yeah sure” You stuttered out. You cursed yourself mentally for looking weak in front of them. 

The next morning you and Sokka figured it out this was your chance to take advantage of Jet to know the truth. You were on the trees so you can see everything perfectly. You, Sokka and a few of the freedom fighters were waiting silently for a fire bender to pass by. Sokka stuck a knife into a tree and pressed his ear against it. Jet looked at him like he was crazy.

“What the hell are you doing?” He whispered. 

“I can hear the vibrations better” Sokka stated as if it was common knowledge. Jet raised an eyebrow, impressed by Sokka’s thinking. You could tell Sokka was about to say something when you catch a glimpse of red coming close. You signaled the team and they jumped down scaring the poor old man. 

“It’s just an old man, we should let him pass” You tried to reason with them. Jet glared at you with fire in his eyes.

“Are you joking? This man is a killer! He is fire nation, we have to punish him and send a message back that we shouldn’t be messed with” Venom laced his tone but you didn’t back down. You returned his glare if not even more intense. Sokka even glanced at you suspiciously but you could see he was thinking the same as you.

“Just because he is fire nation doesn’t mean he agrees with everything they do” The man falls to the ground as the Duke hits the back of his legs. 

“Please I just want to live a normal life away from the war!” He cried out. Jet held a sword at the man’s throat and leaned in to glare at him. 

“You better turn around and never return here or else you won’t get off this easy” He warned before pulling the sword away and motioning for everyone to leave. You and Sokka stayed behind to help the old man up to his feet.

“I’m sorry about them” You muttered, feeling guilty. The man looked at you and gave you a small smile.

“I should have expected it. People are angry and they need to take their anger out on someone and I sadly am that person. Thank you for helping me. I can see you two have good hearts” You and Sokka both smiled back at him before saying goodbye. The walk back to the hideout was silent as the two of you were lost in thought. Katara ran up to the two of you holding a hat made of flowers. It wasn’t the prettiest but you smiled to not hurt her feelings because you could tell she spent some time on it. 

“Where’s Jet? I made him this hat!” This poor girl was like a lovesick puppy you couldn’t help but laugh mentally. 

“Katara, Jet isn’t what he seems” Sokka’s voice was serious which was something rare and it even caught you off guard.

“What do you mean? He’s just trying to help people.” Katara looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 

“We saw him threaten an innocent man” You chimed in trying to convince her but you knew she wasn’t going to listen. 

“I’m going to talk to Jet, he must have a reason..” She muttered more to herself. You and Sokka followed her out to Jet’s office. Each step you took felt heavy with dread. You knew he was going to twist the story. 

“Jet did you threaten an innocent man?” Katara asked, crossing her arms. Jet’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Is that what those two told you?” He let out a low chuckle. “Did they mention he was fire nation?” Katara turned sharply to look at you. 

“No they left that part out” Her eyes narrowed but you returned her stare not backing down. She wasn’t going to intimate you this time. 

“That so called innocent man was an assassin sent to kill me” He pulled out a large knife and tossed it to you. 

“I didn’t see a knife on him..” Sokka mumbled under his breath but Jet still heard. 

“That’s because he had it hidden and thankfully with Sokka’s help we were able to stop him” You rolled your eyes at his pathetic excuse. 

“As if you are important enough for the fire nation to send an assassin after you.” You boldly said. 

“Wouldn’t you know? It seems like you might be working with the fire nation. You seemed to cover for the man. Are you working with him?” You balled your fist angrily at his accusation. How dare he make it seem that you are working against them. You were only trying to do what’s right.

“Y/n, is it true? Are you working with the fire nation?” Katara’s voice wavered as tears filled her eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but Sokka beat you to it.

“Of course she’s not working with the fire nation, are you crazy! He’s lying to you all” He shouted angrily. Jet seemed assumed by his outburst. 

“Are you with her? You two seem close” He raised an eyebrow. 

“No!” You and Sokka both yelled, your faces bright red. Jet laughed at your reaction. 

“I thought so. Duke! Lock the traitor up” You felt strong arms wrap around your waist. You let out a gasp as you struggled in their grip. You could hear Sokka shouting but it was drowned out by the pounding in your ears. How were you supposed to help now? Did you already ruin everything? You felt the air leave your lungs and were now gasping for air. The room you were placed in was too small. It felt like the walls were closing in on you. How were you going to get out. You curled up into a ball and took deep breaths trying to get some air into your burning lungs. You needed to think clearly if you were going to be useful. You couldn’t care about the others feeling when there was a village that was about to be wiped out because of Jet. You didn’t know how long you sat in that cell but you finally noticed that it was silent. The plan was in action. You had to get out but how? You could try to water bend but you still didn’t know how to control it. How were you supposed to help when the only thing you could do was be a burden to everyone. You pushed those thoughts aside and racked your brain for anything useful. You noticed a pot that was boiling some kind of soup for dinner later that night. Soup is basically water so it might work. You closed your eyes and lifted up your hands trying to feel the water just like when you were on the boat. You could feel that you and the water were connected as if you were one. You slowly began to move your hand upward and felt the water move with you. Soon you were able to bring the water over to cut the bars. It took a bit more time but you were finally able to do it. You ran out of the cell feeling more free than you have in your life. You raced to the village hoping that you still had time while on your way you saw Sokka had the same idea. 

“Sokka!” You called out. His head whipped in your direction. 

“Y/n! How did you get out? Actually nevermind tell me later, we don’t have time. Jet is planning on flooding the village” Sokka’s face lit up at the sight of you but dulled when he told you what was happening. 

“We better hurry then” The two of you ran side by side reaching the village in no time. At first the villagers didn’t listen to you but with a little help from the old guy you were able to evacuate the village before the flood. The villagers thanked the two of you and you guys left to find Katara and Aang. You found Katara yelling at Jet while he was frozen to a tree. You smirked at the sight and felt proud that Katara was able to get over her crush and see his true colors. Aang noticed you guys and waved you over. 

“Let’s get out of here but Katara you need to unfreeze Jet” Aang said. Katara sighed as she reluctantly unfroze Jet. She kept her glare on him the whole time as she got on Appa and you gladly joined her. 

“Appa yip yip!” Sokka yelled and Appa took off in the sky. 

“Bye loser!” You yelled out sticking your tongue out at Jet. Aang lightly punched you in the air but you just laughed. 

“That’s why we trust my instincts because they are right,” Sokka boasted. 

“Sokka we are going the wrong way” Aang pointed out causing the group to erupt into laughter. 

“And sometimes they are wrong”


End file.
